


Elevator Porn

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: This was just a new era in the Gibbs-DiNozzo sex history.





	Elevator Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: My first attempt at writing PWP. But that's no reason to be gentle. Just say what you think and I'll try to improve it.  


* * *

Elevator Porn

They did it everywhere.

They did it everywhere as long as they weren’t caught. They did it whenever they needed it and whenever they had the chance to. They did it when they were alone and sometimes when other people were watching. (People like Abby who couldn’t resist the hotness and the sweat and the kink of tabooed actions and simply loved to watch.)

It didn’t have to involve candlelight dinner followed by a desert of endless hot foreplay. And it didn’t have to last hours before they ended their adventure with romantic cuddling. (Well, that was nice, too and they did it at least once in a week, but they could do just fine without it.)

The first time they had done it they had barely known each other and it was just some kind of stress relief for both of them. It had been an old shabby motel in Baltimore on dirty bed-sheets (apparently the staff didn’t care about cleaning the dried semen out of them and apparently the hotel guests didn’t mind either) and flickering lights that threatened to lapse every second. The sex hadn’t lasted longer then ten minutes and by the time Tony woke up the next morning Gibbs was long gone.

More than once they had done it on stakeout. The first time for that had been just weeks after Tony had joined Gibbs at NCIS. It was winter and the temperatures lower than thirty degrees. The car was freezing and sex had mostly been to warm both of them up after sitting and watching and waiting for hours in which the suspect didn’t do anything. (In the end they had driven to Gibbs’ and done it for hours in his basement and that wasn’t exactly more comfortable than in the backseat of a car, but it was so much warmer…)

They did it in the office whenever they were the only one’s working the night-shift. (And afterwards they were so exhausted that they both called in sick for the next two days or so.) They had done it in the men’s restroom and it the women’s restroom, too. (The women’s restroom on the second floor that was broken down for years already.)

They had done it in Abby’s lab and in the morgue and even in the Director’s office when he had been away on a conference in New York. They had done it down in the parking lot (in the only dead spot security couldn’t see over the security cameras) and in conference rooms, up in MTAC and in the stairways. (They were used in cases of emergencies anyway.)

The only place they hadn’t been having sex yet was the elevators (even though that was the first place anyone would think of since it was the only place in the building where there were no cameras). They had way too many opportunities to do it in the small cage but they had never thought of it before.

They got the chance to, however, when they expected it the least and when their need for each other was reduced to a minimum. It was after a terrible fight the evening before when the elevator decided to break down and they were silent for a long time where nothing happened between the two of them. (They were both too stubborn to admit their faults and apologize for their behavior.)

But in the end all it took was a glance from Tony and a knowing smirk from Gibbs and they both ripped off their clothes, kissing each other senseless. When the younger man broke the kiss, gulping for air breathlessly Gibbs didn’t waste a second and started to kiss the other man’s throat over his chest and belly down to his lover’s groin, making him hard in an instant.

It didn’t take him long to get Tony off. Swallowing the hard leaking cock, eagerly licking the shaft while weighting Tony’s balls in his hands, squeezing from time to time. He wasn’t exactly rough but he wasn’t kind, either. And his tactic of sucking him, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip of his dick from time to time was enough to make him come with an intensity that made him see stars.

The young agent wasn’t granted any time to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Instead he was pushed around, facing the metal wall of the car, and his legs parted as far as possible. Seconds later his hole was filled with Gibbs hard-on. Overwhelming waves of sensation hit both of them and it didn’t take long further riding to make him come.

Still, he pushed in all the right places to stimulate Tony and right after Gibbs spilled his own semen in one seemingly everlasting moment his lover got off a second time. They rode out the waves of pleasure together, kissing each other in a gesture of apology and final forgiveness.

By the time the elevator moved again they were both exhausted. (Either of them was well-aware that this had been the best make-up sex they had ever had and that this was just the first in oh so many times they would be doing it in the elevator.) This was just a new era in the Gibbs-DiNozzo sex history.

Finite.

Reviews make me happy.


End file.
